1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector in which single-core or multi-core optical fibers are assembled and secured in a connector ferrule, and to a connector ferrule thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional, well-known optical connectors, for example, as described in JP No. 9-68627A, guide pins are inserted into guide pin holes of a connector ferrule retaining optical fibers and the optical connectors are detachably connected to each other by joining the end surfaces of ferrules to each other.
However, with the above-described conventional technology, when a guide pin is inserted into a guide pin hole of a connector ferrule, the guide pin is brought in contact with the inner wall surface forming the guide pin hole of the connector ferrule, and the respective portion thereof is chipped or bulged. In this case, when optical connectors are connected to each other, a gap can be formed between the optical fibers and optical connection loss can be increased.